


The Landlord

by BexieID



Category: BBC Casualty
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, lots of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Alternate first meeting between Dylan and David, when Dylan is still in med school. Anna is an OC in a RP I’m in where she’s now married to Dylan but had a not so happy past. This is a brief look at how things can change if you meet the love of your life sooner. When I say brief, it’s very brief!





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan sighed. There was no way he was going to have the money to pay the rent tomorrow for the shared house he was staying in. Their landlord was reportedly an "oddball" but Dylan wanted to reserve judgment on that until the time came that he would meet the man himself. And that was fast approaching. Tonight's dinner was his last Pot Noodle, which he hated with a passion, but it filled him up enough to be able to concentrate on his studies and being the best doctor he could be. He could hear his housemates both come in with girls. "Oi Keogh, our girls brought you back a friend. It's about time you got laid." Dylan ignored them. "What's wrong Keogh? You bat for the other side?" He could hear their laughter and almost considered going out of his room to just talk to the girl. But he didn't. Instead, he just lay there on his bed, headphones on so he didn't have to listen to them.

 

He woke up late the next day to an empty house. Clearing up the abandoned breakfast, eating whatever looked untouched, he showered. It was at this point the doorbell rang. Wrapping his towel tightly around his body, he opened the door. A man in his 30s extended a hand to him. "I'm David, your landlord." Dylan shook his hand. "I'm Dylan," he whispered. David licked his lips. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Dylan lead him through to the living room. "I would offer you a drink, but I don't have anything to offer you."

David smirked. "Sure you do." Dylan looked confused, his breath hitching as David got close to him. He frowned. Then David's lips were on his, both moaning as they kissed. David pulled away. "I've been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you." 

Dylan looked confused. "We've only just met?"

"We haven't as such. I'm a nurse. And I have the pleasure of seeing you everyday. You've never acknowledged me. You don't with any of the nurses to be fair. In fact, you're known as Dr Grumpy." Dylan rolled his eyes. "I love it when you do that. To your fellow students. Your teachers. The patients. Us nurses." David smiled.

"Have I ever done it to you?"

"I live for your eye rolling. Your sarcasm. Straight to the point nature. I find you fascinating Dylan. I want you, yet I'm not gay." Dylan made a wonderful sound. Best described as a chuckle and a moan. David's lips found Dylan's as they kissed again, David's hands removing the towel before Dylan realised. David stood back to admire the view, smiling when he saw Dylan's hard cock. Kneeling down in front of Dylan, he kissed the tip. Dylan's hands in David's hair, gently tugging, as David took him into his mouth. Dylan moaned as David sucked him off. "David...I'm....cum...." Dylan moaned as David swallowed. Someone fumbling with keys at the front door, made Dylan grab David's hand and lead him up the stairs quickly to his bedroom. "I knew this would be your room." Dylan frowned. "This is the house I grew up in. This was my room. My parents weren't quite right after my brother committed suicide. He was bipolar like I am. They sadly passed away last year. I didn't want to sell the house, so I decided to rent it out."

"Where do you live then?"

"On a houseboat. With my best friend who helped me so much last year when I was at my darkest hour. She's a student mental health nurse, and a bloody good one."

"Girlfriend?"

David smirked. "We have an arrangement. If we're not married or with someone by the time I'm 40, we're getting married ourselves. Another 10 years. Things will change no doubt. In fact, you should come to the theatre tonight and meet her."

"I don't want to impose if you're going on a date." 

David laughed. "It's no date, and you'll see tonight. First though, I want you inside me."

Dylan gulped. "Um, I thought you were here about me being behind on the rent?"

"I'd rather you were behind me." Dylan didn't move. "Forget the rent. I don't care about the money. I just want you. One time."

"What if I don't want this to be one time?" 

David grinned. "We will just have to see won't we?" He handed Dylan lube. 

 

"Box seats?"

"Yes, all of the cast have the opportunity to get tickets for friends for the boxes."

The lights went down. A lone figure on the stage. Dylan was mesmerised from the start. Her beauty and presence as she danced. He hadn't realised that ballet was this beautiful. At the interval, he was curious to see who was playing Odette. Anna Ramsay. He realised it was David's friend. He had to meet her.

At the end of the show, Dylan knew he looked a wreck from the crying. David had long gone, and even the promise of dinner didn't move him. Then someone came into the box. "I'm not ready yet David. I can have your friend seeing me like this."

"Like what?" Dylan stilled. A female voice. His heart thumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, her breath on his neck. "I want to get to know you Dylan. David won't shut up about you."

Dylan turned around in his seat slowly. "You're beautiful....I mean you're David's friend?"

She nodded. "So am I beautiful or not?"

"You're very beautiful." He moaned as she got closer to him. "I love your Scottish accent," he said breathily as Anna touched the bulge in his trousers. She smirked. "I'll tell David we're just getting a chippy tonight. I don't think you're going to last long. Chippy means we can eat on the boat." She pulled him in close. "Whilst I'm riding you," she whispered. 

Dylan's eyes widened. "He said you were a student mental health nurse?"

"I am. But I also love to dance and I'm part of the local amateur ballet group. We have a big show in London next month. You'll have to come." She smirked, as he moaned. Shaking her head, she unzipped his trousers, pulling his boxers down enough to reveal his hard cock. She licked her lips, taking him all the way in her mouth, humming, the vibrations making him moan. His hands in her hair, gently pulling. She looked up at him as he climaxed, a tiny growl escaping his lips. She swallowed every drop. Except one, as she sat in his lap kissing him, making him moan when he tasted himself.

"Are you two coming?" David popped his head through the door. "Well, I can see one of you has. Let's get Anna home. The night has only just begun." David winked as the three of them left the theatre for the boat. Via the chippy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan was glad the evening wasn't too cold. He only owned a thin lightweight coat, not being able to afford anything warmer. Not in the clothing sense anyway. What little money he could spare, was spent in the local supermarket on alcohol. 

Holby marina came into sight, Anna took his hand with a smile. Dylan looked at her. He wanted to kiss her right there and then. "They'll be plenty of time for that after dinner," David pointed out as they approached the boat.

"It's bigger on the inside," said Dylan as they went inside. Anna laughed. "I said the exact same thing when I first visited."

"First visited? You never went home Anna." David kissed Anna's cheek, making Dylan feel a little uneasy. Taking plates out, David plated up the food and sat down, putting the TV on. "Don't mind me."

Anna picked up a plate, Dylan picking his up and following her into her bedroom. Sitting on the bed together they ate. Dylan didn't notice Anna slowly undressing herself, until she was completely naked. She'd put a chip on her pussy, Dylan licking his lips. "Kiss my pussy Dylan," she purred. Dylan rose an eyebrow and then smiled. Kneeling between her open legs, he moved the chip out of the way, kissing and nibbling at her clit. "Fuck you're good. Don't stop." Anna moaned when he pushed his tongue inside her, his hands on her tits, gently squeezing. "Mmmm, yes that feels good, but now I want to ride you as promised."

Dylan looked up at her as she pulled him up. Unbuttoning his shirt, pushing off his boxers and trousers. "Lie down." Dylan lay down watching Anna, his cock disappearing into her pussy, Anna moving up and down as she fed them both chips.  
Dylan growled as he could feel himself get closer and closer. 

Anna threw her head back moaning as she rubbed her clit, gushing over Dylan as they both came, their mouths finding each other as Dylan flipped them over. Anna smiled up at him. "That was amazing. David was right about you." Dylan frowned and then started to move away, Anna's hands on his ass stopping him.

"What's the deal with you and David? Apart from your marriage pact. Have you slept together? Obviously that's your business but....." Anna put a finger over his mouth. 

"No, we haven't had sex. Sometimes he has bad dreams and I slip into bed with him. Snuggle up with him. We've been naked in front of each other. We've had a shower together. We're more like brother and sister, although I wouldn't have said no if he'd asked. He is a good looking man after all." 

Dylan nodded. "We had sex earlier. Not the first time I've been with another man. At least I knew what I was doing this time." He shrugged. He didn't have the heart to tell her she was the first woman he had had sex with.

Anna stroked his face. She smirked when she felt him harden, his face curious as he realised himself, the moan that escaped his lips. "Fuck me Dylan." He would have been mortified if Anna's response to his moan had been something different entirely. She squeezed his ass, reminding him to move, their mouths crashing together as he moved. Anna took his hands in hers, moving them above her head. Opening herself wider, they both moaned loudly. "Dylan.....fuck......harder.....please....." she said breathily as he moved faster and harder. "Oh Dyylllannnn," she moaned, Dylan growling her name. They heard David shout "fuccckkk yeaaaahhh." Dylan and Anna both giggling away. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. "Would you both like tea?" 

"Yes please," Anna shouted out. Dylan smiled. Dylan sat on the bed next to Anna, both kissing. David knocked again. "You've seen us both naked before David, just bring the tea in." Dylan licked his lips when he saw David's cock. He didn't get to see it earlier. Anna smiled at him, formulating a plan. "Lie on the bed David." David looked confused, but did as he was told. One of us sucks you off, the other one, you fuck. Heads you fuck me, tails you fuck Dylan."

Anna picked up her lucky sixpence, flicking it upwards, all eyes on it as it landed on the back of her hand. "Heads it is." She smirked. 

"Are you sure?" David asked. 

"I am, if you both are," Dylan answered.

"You know where I stand on the matter," Anna answered.

Dylan knelt beside David, his mouth gently teasing David, licking his way up and down David's cock, gently squeezing his balls. Slowly taking David all the way into his mouth, he moaned as he felt David's hands gently tugging his hair. David moaned in response, feeling the vibration against his cock. "Fuck Dylan...." he moaned as he came down Dylan's throat, Dylan swallowing. David pulled him up for a kiss, grabbing Anna, the three of them kissing. 

"How would you like me David?" Anna asked huskily.

David looked at Dylan. "You decide. How should I take her?"

"Oh yes Dylan, tell David how he should take this little slut." She touched herself, showing them both how wet she was.

Dylan growled. "Fuck, that really turns me on when you do that," David moaned. 

Smirking, Dylan spoke. "Doggy style. Hard and fast. I want to get myself off and cum all over her face." Anna and David both moaned, both getting into position, them both moaning as David slid himself inside Anna, moving hard and fast as Dylan suggested. Dylan worked himself in time with David, their breathy moans filling the room. 

"I'm almost there...." David moaned, Anna nodding as Dylan twisted his cock. Two more thrusts, and David came "fuck yeah..."

Anna moaned, "hell yeah Davvviidddd," squirting as Dylan's cum hit her face as he growled.

David got up. "Let's get her in the shower." He went into the bathroom, switching it on, going back in the bedroom and lifting Anna up, carrying her through, Dylan following, amazed to see how big the shower was. "Big enough for the three of us," David grinned, as they washed each other's hair and bodies. 

Once they were done, they snuggled together in dressing gowns, sipping hot chocolate. "I for one am up in five hours, so I bid you both goodnight." David kissed them both, before retiring to his room. 

Anna looked at Dylan. "I have tomorrow off. You're welcome to stay."

Dylan smiled. "I'm off too. And I'd love to stay." He wrapped his arms around Anna, kissing her gently where they sat.


End file.
